Hunting blinds have been known in the industry for many years and have been found to be effective to allow hunters to hide themselves from the game being hunted. However, prior art hunting blinds have been found to be difficult to transport into the field and even more difficult to assemble in the field. Further, hunting blinds are often heavy and can be difficult to transport into the field with the supplies needed for hunting.